Angel journey
by AiNoDatenshi
Summary: my first fanfic. Sasuke is popular guy in school that Sakura is. One day when Sakura goes to her home She saw Sasuke and her dad there. I suck with summary... Rating T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tenshi is here! this is my first story so please be nice to me. this story is something that I writed on school when I was younger. I don't own naruto or characters!**

**Angel Journey **

"Dad I'm home" Sakura shouted at home. "I'm in the living room" her dad yelled. Sakura went to living room.

When she got there she saw Sasuke the most popular guy in her school. she was shocked.

"What is he doing here…" ,she thought. then she saw he has guitar with him. "Aaa. Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my new student to learn to play guitar", Sakura's dad told her.

"hello Sasuke." she greeted him. "hn… ",Sasuke answered. **"and there's his famous "hn" goes… But he's still coolest and hottest guy ever!" **Inner Sakura says to Sakura.

"Yeah.. but I still Wish he would say hello at least. I think he don't even know me…", Sakura answered to inner Sakura in her mind. "Well I leave you two to practice then", Sakura says to them and left to her room.

Time goes by and soon was time to Sasuke to leave home. "Ok. it's time to end for today, you did well for your first time. You can come next week, same time." Sakura's dad says to Sasuke.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Haruno", Sasuke answered to him. Sasuke leave and Sakura come living room where her dad is. "Weren't Sasuke in your school Sakura?" her dad ask Sakura. "Yeah, he's one of the most popular guy from our school. Every girl from school is after him" Sakura says to her dad, remembering Karin from her class. Oou how she wanted to punch that little b**** to her face.

"And it seems to me that you like him too", Her dad says laughing when he saw his daughter's face, when she explained him. Sakura blushed and turn her head away from her dad.

**Well here is my first chapter! I try to write next chapter soon! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi is here again!

Thanks for everyone who review!

I don't own Naruto or the characters. Song Is Avril Lavigne's Things I'll never say (acoustic)

Angel journey chapter 2

Next day Sakura was with her friends at school. Sakura has Her Guitar in her back.

"I can't believe that your father teach Ushiha Sasuketo play guitar! Oooh your sooo lucky to have him in your home!" Ino blabbered to Sakura.

Sakura was silent and was glaring across the hall where Karin hang in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke was giving Karin cold shoulder.

"Hey what are you looking at? Ou…" Ino said when she saw what take Sakura's attention.

"You know I gotta go to music room I forget my guitar plectrum there. see you tomorrow." Sakura told her friends and left.

Sasuke was getting enough of the annoying fan girl when he saw Sakura "where is she going… "Sasuke though and pushed Karin away from him and fallowed Sakura.

Sakura got to music room and got her guitar from her back and sit on the share and started to play. Not knowing that someone was watching her.

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes  
>I'm trying to keep my cool<br>I know it shows  
>I'm staring at my feet<br>My cheeks are turning red  
>I'm searching for the words inside my head<br>(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<br>It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind<br>If ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care  
>(Cause) I'm feeling nervous<br>Trying to be so perfect  
>Cause I know you're worth it<br>You're worth it  
>Yeah<br>If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<br>What's wrong with my tongue  
>These words keep slipping away<br>I stutter, I stumble  
>Like I've got nothing to say<br>(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yea  
>Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say<br>If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you...away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<br>These things I'll never say

When last tone of guitar was played she sighed deep.

"You're really good to play guitar and your voice isn't bad nether."

Sakura heard someone say and turned around and saw Sasuke. Sakura just stared at him shocked.

"Did he just praise me…" Sakura thought

"**YES HE DID,AND THERE YOU JUST SIT LIKE IDIOT! ANWSER HIM!"** her Inner screamed with joy.

Sakura didn't know how to answer to Sasuke.

"mmhh… Thanks" Sakura says lamed

"**mmh? thanks? HEY girl didn't you come up with anything else. that was SOOOOOOOO lame!**"

Her inner yelled at her.

"WELL I'M NERVES AS DEAD!"

Sakura protest in her thoughts.

Sasuke just watched Sakura. There was awkward silent

"…well I have to go now it was nice to see you Sasuke see you around."

She sad and left with hurry. Sasuke just Watched after her until she was out of sight. Then he saw that she had dropped her guitar plectrum at floor. He picks it up and put it he's pocket and left school thinking about girl with pink hair.

**Huh! this one become pretty long oh well doesn't matter! reviw!**


	3. author's note!

Konichiwa! okay people I have a problem and I need your help what song is that I can teach play with guitar Sasuke? Please help! I can't write continue to story if I don't have song!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Konichiwa minna! It's Tenshi here. **__**Sorry to keep you waiting, Hontoni gomenasai!I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS! OR SONG!**_

_**Angel journey chapter 3**_

It was time for Sasuke's guitar lesson with Sakura's father. But there was surprise to Sakura and Sasuke in Sakura's.

Sakura and Sasuke was walking together to Sakura's home. When they got Haruno's house door, Sakura's Father was putting his jacket on.

"Hey you two, sorry I have to go to my office now there was some problem. And they need me there I'm so sorry Sasuke put I can't teach you today." Sakura's father says.

"no need to worry Mr. Haruno I come next time." Sasuke says to Sakura's farther.

"Aa! There's no need for that. Sakura can teach you today she's really good to play herself. Is that okay with you Sakura?

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Sakura says to her dad.

"**Hell yeah. we got to teach hot stuff! whooo!" **Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's head.

"I don't really know if this is good idea…" Sakura says to inner in her head.

Sakuras dad smiled to Sakura and then waved good-byes. Sakura and Sasuke was standing on the doorway. Then they walked inside to Sakuras house.

"Okay. What have my dad has teach you?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke takes chords notebook from his back and shows what he has learn.

"I have learn to play those chords. " Sasuke says to Sakura.

" Okay, then I can teach you to play one song I learn to play in my first time. Sakura says to Sasuke

Then Sakura takes her guitar and become to play it And to Sakura's surprise Sasuke started to sing with Sakura's guitar

Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<p>

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>and we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<p>

Hey there Delilah  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you<p>

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me.

Sakura was wordless… But her inner wasn't.

"**Whoa! who would thought that Sasuke know so old song. "**

"Well. you know the song so it's easier to teach it to you." sakura says to Sasuke.

Time goes by when Sakura teached Sasuke play the song and soon was time for Sasuke to leave home

"Okay now is time for us to finish practice you can train this song on your home, if you want to. Dad is sure late, it's already past 7." Sakura says to Sasuke .

Sasuke was quiet while and then he asked.

"was that song you singed other day your own?"

Sakura was surprised of the question.

"Yeah, I write it not long go." Sakura answered.

It was quiet fore while the they heard door open and Sakura's father was standing in the hallway.

"Oh, Sasuke. I thought you leaved already." Sakura's father says.

"Hnn. I was just going to leave" Sasuke says then stanted up.

"I walk You to the door." Sakura says to Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to the door and says good nights and Sakura closed door, And goes to her room. Whit little smile on her face.

**I'm REALLY sorry for have you guys wait THIS long Please review! **


End file.
